


Tides

by inthestars



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, broody gay carmilla, tiny gay laura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthestars/pseuds/inthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not entirely sure that your presence is welcome, but you're also entirely sure that you want to know who Carmilla Karnstein is. There are a lot of things in this world that you don't understand. Things like molecules, and hydrogen bonds, and equations that use letters instead of numbers, but you think that maybe you could learn how to understand Carmilla if she gave you the chance.</p><p>_________</p><p>College AU where Carmilla is a lab TA and Laura doesn't actually need help in chemistry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled across a new idea while I was writing All of Me, and because I'm nothing if not scattered, I had to start it before I forgot it.

Bio-Chemistry has to be the worst invention in the entire world.

It is quite possibly the bane of your existence. The thing is, it isn't that you can't muddle your way through chemistry, because you can. You're confident you can get a passing grade at the very least. The thing is that you don't even _like _science.__

You love your dad though, and he wants you to become a doctor someday, so you had begrudgingly allowed yourself to be registered for General Chemistry at the start of the term.

That is how you find yourself locked in the Bio-Chemistry lab for the next three hours of your life. You claim your seat at a work bench and immediately lean your head against the table because you already have a headache.

"Careful there, sundance, don't want to get any nasty chemicals on that pretty face of yours," a voice drawls behind you so you sit up to see who is talking. 

She's taller than you, and it's pretty obvious even with you sitting in a chair. She has on black boots, dark wash jeans, a black short-sleeved shirt, and a leather vest. Her dark hair falls down past her shoulders in light curls and her bangs fall past one of her caramel colored eyes. She's emitting confidence and power into the air and you don't think you've ever been so caught off guard by a stranger before.

It isn't until you register the smirk on her face that you realize you've been staring at her. 

"Uhhhhh yeah, no, we wouldn't, I mean I wouldn't want that. Thanks for that. Saving my face from chemical burns, I mean." You can feel your face heating up under her stare and you're aware that your mouth is not even attempting to stem the stream of senseless babble tumbling from your mind, the traitor. 

She raises an eyebrow at you as she walks to the back of the room to grab her long white lab coat. Somehow, despite the fact that the coat covers her leather vest, she still manages to look bad ass. You wonder if she's going to be your lab partner, which scares you a little because how are you supposed to pay attention to your lab work if you're too busy tripping over your own tongue the entire class period, when you notice the writing just above the pocket of her jacket. "Teaching Assistant" it reads. You groan because you realize that she's going to be the person you have to talk to when you need clarification during the experiments.

//

Perry and LaF live in the apartment building across the way from yours, and you figure that LaF is the perfect person to ask about how to properly write the introduction for your Chem Lab report so you decide to head over. You knock and wait a few seconds before Perry opens the door. She's wearing her favorite apron and there's flour all over it.

"Hey Perry!" your voice is cheery as you greet her and it makes you smile because you really love her. You especially love her when she's baking.

"Oh! Hi Laura. What are you doing here?" She says as she shepherds you into the apartment. 

"I actually was just wondering if LaF was here? I need their advice on an assignment for my lab class and I figured they would know exactly how to answer my questions."

Perry hands you a freshly baked chocolate chip cookie before she says, "LaFontaine is at work right now, but I'm sure you could just go see them there. You know, it's one of those work-study jobs."

You nod your head, remembering that LaF works at the information desk at the school gym. They only have to hand out towels to students going to the pool, so you know that it's okay for you to go sit with them during their shift. You thank Perry and make your way toward the gym.

"Hey LaF!" You call out as you get closer to the front desk.

"Hey L!" they reply as they swing the door open for you to come into the office. 

The information desk is more like a room with a window that opens up so the people who use the gym can communicate with whomever is working there. It would probably be more aptly called the "equipment room" because most of the sports teams actually house their equipment there in one of the many cabinets that line the walls behind the counter that LaF is sitting at. There are jump-ropes hung over a towel rack to one side and shelves of basketballs. Students walk by on occasion on their way to work out or to the pool and check out equipment or towels. It's a pretty low-key job that doesn't require a whole lot of effort on LaFontaine's part. 

"What's up, Laura?" Laf pushes a rolling chair your way and you shrug off your backpack as you sit down.

They eye you suspiciously as you start to pull out your lab notebook. They start to say something when someone else walks through the door.

All dark colors and broody attitude, your lab TA steps through the door. She's got a pair of headphones hanging from one ear and a bored expression painted across her face. She's staring down at her phone, presumably replying to one of the many girls you've seen her around campus with, when she looks up and registers the two of you sitting in front of her.

"Ginger nerd." She acknowledges Lafontaine and they quip back with, "Vampire."

LaF starts to gather up their stuff and stand up. Your TA immediately sits down in the chair LaF had previously been occupying and throws her feet up on the counter.

"Uh, yeah," you say as you stare at her "so I was just wondering if you could look over my Bio-Chem Lab report before I turn it in. You know, just to make sure I'm doing it right." You turn to LaF and they are already nodding their head at you.

"Yeah, of course. I'm actually late for a meeting with my Bio partner right now, so do you think you could just meet me at my apartment in like two hours? Sorry, L, but the meeting is important and as you can see by the presence of this Vampire," (The TA sneers up at LaF at that comment) "my shift is over, so I actually have to leave now." 

"Oh, yeah, okay, well I actually have to go work in the writing center in two hours, so I guess that doesn't work. Thanks though! I'm sure it'll be okay." You call out to LaF as they throw an apologetic look and an "I'm sorry!" over their shoulder at you. 

You sigh and reach over to grab your backpack and head back to your apartment. 

The girl next to you clears her throat and speaks, "You know, cutie, I do happen to know a thing or two about bio-chemistry assignments."

You're not sure if you're more shocked that this girl talked to you despite her apathetic nature or that she actually just called you "cutie". You look around for a second just to ensure that she wasn't talking to anyone else before you finally make eye contact with her. You aren't sure whether that was an offer to help you or not, but before you can process the words necessary to ask, she's already rolling her eyes at you.

"Just hand me your assignment already." She says, so you reach into your bag and pull it out.

She is probably a third of the way though your paper when your blurt out, "I know I should probably know this already, but what's you name?"

She doesn't look back up at you until she finishes the sentence she is reading, but when she does you can see the amusement in her face.

"Carmilla." She says as she turns back to your paper.

You fidget uncomfortably in your chair as you wait out the next ten minutes. You don't mind quite so much though, because you take advantage of the fact that Carmilla is paying attention to the paper in front of her instead of you. You notice the furrow of her brow as she concentrates on your words and the satisfied nod she gives whenever she reads something that makes sense. For all the world, she looks like the kind of girl you don't want to get on the bad side of. She has a sharp jaw line and you think it's fitting because Carmilla seems like she's all sharp edges. 

You're wondering what kind of music she was listening to when she walked in when Carmilla looks up at you again.  
She hands back your paper and says "Perfect." without breaking eye contact. 

You know she's talking about your paper, but she sort of made it seem like she was talking about something else too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the update delay, I was in Europe!
> 
> I'm going to try to update more frequently, but likely with shorter chapters.
> 
> Happy Spring Semester everyone!
> 
> Come talk to me at in-the-stars.tumblr.com :)

Books are one of your favorite things ever to be created by humankind. They come in all sizes and types, all languages, with and without pictures. Some are far older than you could ever hope to be and some are still just a brainchild-- yet to grace paper but certainly a masterpiece in the making. Books allow you to escape into an entirely different world; to live thousands of lives within one lifespan.

These are the thoughts that flood your brain as you shelf book after book in the student bookshop. You remember touring Silas as a high school senior and walking among these shelves. The fact that Silas had a bookshop that did not just function as a store for school merch and textbooks certainly added to the allure of the school. In fact, the shop was much more, as it also existed as a used book shop where students could sell back any type of book. As a result, there are shelves of creased and wrinkled books that smelled of old paper. You're looking fondly at an older copy of _Harry Potter and the Sorcer's Stone _that someone donated yesterday when you hear your boss call out, "Laura?".__  


You shelf the book and peak your head around the corner to see what Paige wants and you're pleasantly surprised to see Carmilla leaning against the shop counter.  


The sight of Carmilla immediately elevates your mood and before you can process what is happening, a smile spreads across your entire face. It'll take you a few hours before you realize that strangers you hardly know should not illicit such an automatic response from you.

"Oh! Hey there!" Your voice sounds upbeat and your heart reflects the sound in its rhythm. You dismiss your bodies unsolicited response, but you'd bet your tardis coffee mug that your cheeks are flushed pink. 

She rewards you with a half smile and you both sort of state at each other for a few seconds before you stammer out, "So uhhhhh you needed me?"

Carmilla's lips quirk up to one side as she observes you before she finally says, "I need a book recommendation and I thought you might have one for me."

Your mind starts jumping from genre to genre and author to author. What kind of books might Carmilla like, you wonder for a few seconds before you remember that you can just ask her. When you do she shakes her head, "I'm looking for something new cupcake, just choose one you're partial to."

You begin to feel a little bit vulnerable as you lead her through the stacks of books. Reading has been one of your favorite past times since you were young, the activity you retreat to when you're lost in your own life. You've become best friends with characters whose lives seem so much larger than paper. Been more invested in fictional scenarios than those of your own life at times.

As you wander through the bookshelves toward the spot you know Hawthorne's _Scarlet Letter _is shelved, you hear Carmilla clear her throat and say, "I guess you should know that I've read most of the classics already. Pretty much every book written between the 1700s and the mid 1900s." So you immediately rectify your recommendation and swerve into the row you had been working in before Carmilla entered the shop. She follows you into the row and you reach up to pull out the copy of Harry Potter that you had just shelved.__

__Carmilla is closer to you than you had originally processed and you feel your breath catch in your throat. She seems to notice and shifts almost imperceptibly closer to you as she takes the book from your hands. She hasn't broken eye contact with you yet, but eventually after allowing her eyes to rake over your face, she flicks them down to the book in her hand. An eyebrow quirks as she reads the title. "Thanks cutie," she says as she turns on her heel and heads back to the front of the shop. She pays quickly and exchanges only a brisk "Thanks," with Paige before she glances back at you and walks out of the bookshop, _Sorcerer's Stone _in hand.___ _

____//_ _ _ _

____You're walking through the fitness center to meet up with Wilson Kirsch because he wanted to meet after his practice so you could help him with his British Literature paper. You glance over at the front desk to see if LaF is working and instead of fluffy red hair, you spot a pair of boots kicked up on the counter. Just past the boots you can make out the top edge of a book with a bright red Phoenix drawn across the cover._ _ _ _

____You smile because you realize that Carmilla is actually reading the book you suggested instead of paying attention to her job._ _ _ _

____"Hi there!" You say as you make your way over to her._ _ _ _

____"Towels are on the edge of the desk. Leave your ID," Carmilla says in clipped tones without looking up from her book._ _ _ _

____Carmilla intrigues you because she's all snarky comment and indifferent disposition but anyone who gets that lost in the world of Harry Potter (you know she must like it because she's already more than 3/4 of the way through the book and she only got it two days ago) can't be all that bad. When Carmilla still doesn't bother to look up at you, you reach across the counter and gently push her book down enough so that you can see her eyes._ _ _ _

____"What the frilly hell is your probl-" Carmilla starts to spit out in a biting tone until she makes eye contact with you. Angry eyebrows and killer glare immediately give way to what you think might be a hint of a smile, "Careful there cupcake, disturbing your TA from her reading time could be a sure fire way to tank your lab grade."_ _ _ _

____You wonder if she's being serious for a second before you notice the subtle glint in her eyes that tells you she's amused, so you decide to test the waters. "I'm pretty sure that the TA in question is actually supposed to be working instead of reading, so technically the student in question wouldn't be disturbing her 'reading time'. Besides, I think my excellent book recommendations should earn me extra credit if nothing else."_ _ _ _

"Hmmm," Carmilla hums as she studies you. She sits up and carefully folds the book jacket flap into the book to save her page and discards the book on the counter. She leans forward, resting her elbows on the counter and her chin on her hands-- you don't miss her low-cut top. "Alright Sundance, what can I do for you?"

This time it's you who raises your eyebrow at her, "Nothing, I just wanted to say hi.".

"Little Nerd! Hi!" Kirsch is jogging toward the two of you with wet hair and a towel around his neck. You wave your hello at him and marvel at his ability to constantly seem like an excited puppy. Kirsch comes to a stop when he gets to the counter and you watch, dumbfounded, as he proceeds to pull the damp towel from behind his neck, ball it up, and with a mischievous grin toss it straight into Carmilla's face. 

A dull _thwack _sounds as the towel collides with Carmilla's face and lands, atop her head, half of it covering her face, the other half forcing her dark hair to curtain her eyes. You try, you honest to god try with all your might not to laugh, but in the end you bust out in giggles. Though, honestly, can you really be expected not to laugh when a broody girl who usually resembles a panther is sitting there like a kitten that was just forced to take a bath?__

__The shock slides off Carmilla's face seconds later and suddenly Kirsch is grabbing your arm and telling you to run. He's laughing loudly as Carmilla yells, "KIRSCH YOU IDIOT I WILL DESTROY YOU!!"_ _

__The image of Carmilla with a towel on her head still fresh in your mind as you jog away, you can't help but think that Carmilla might not be as foreboding as she originally seemed._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know there was a golden opportunity for an innuendo or flirting during the bit about extra credit, but just imagine the sexual tension, these poor useless gays. (sigh)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some light fluff
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! :)

Something is twitching under your microscope. You're supposed to be looking at inactive viruses, but the thing about observing a living specimen is that the damn things move. They twitch and they swim and you swear they purposefully run away from your field of vision because they want you to fail this stupid class. Your lab partner, Danny, is doing her best to cheer you up with words of encouragement.

Danny is super nice, she's smart, and she works hard. You couldn't dream up a better lab partner, especially because you think she might like you a little bit. She's constantly complimenting you, whether it be on your outfit of choice, your hand writing, or your smile. She always mentions your smile. It's flattering, really. She's pretty too, in a way that makes your wish you could see her somewhere other than a stuffy lab in something other than a white lab coat.

"So, Hollis, I was thinking that maybe after lab we could walk over to the student center," Danny is talking as you give the microscope another go. She's saying, "I could really go for a smoot- uhhh excuse me..." when you hear a packet of paper woosh past your face and clap onto your workbench beside your microscope.

Carmilla blatantly ignores Danny's protests as she angles her body between Danny and yourself. You glance at the lab reports she just returned to your table and notice that there's a sharp red "C" at the top of Danny's. You look around for your own and notice that Carmilla is still holding it in her hand. She leans her hip against the table and passes it to you and says in a low voice so that only you can hear her, "Like I said, Perfect." Carmilla walks away and a whole new breed of butterflies burst to life in your stomach and your chest- butterflies that make you forget all about what Danny might look like without a lab coat. There's a large "A" next to the assignment title at the top.

"Earth to Hollis...," You swallow down your butterflies and turn back to Danny, "Hi, welcome back to planet earth, we're happy to have ya! So smoothies?"

Danny has already put away both the microscope and the specimen and slung her backpack over her shoulder. 

"Smoothies sound great!"

Danny's chattering about an assignment she has to complete for another class as the two of you walk out of the lab and Carmilla's eyes follow as you leave.

_______________

The bell on the bookshop's door jingles as someone enters. You're in the process of restocking sweatshirts on the merch side of the store, so you call out, "I'll be with you in just a second! Sorry, it's just me today!"

You give up on perfectly folding all the hoodies and just toss them in a pile on the table before you straighten up your hair and walk to the front of the shop. When you get there, no one is waiting for you. Confused, you peer around the shop before deciding it must have been the wind. You turn around to head back to your hopeless pile of retail when you notice someone between the bookshelves. 

"Carmilla?", you ask and at the sound of her name she looks up at you.

"Well, well. If it isn't my star student. Fancy meeting you here.", she smirks and walks toward you. She's maybe three inches from your face when you find yourself wondering why this shop seems so small every time she comes in. Maybe the bookshelves need to be spread out more. She stops right in front of you and reaches out- for a brief second you think she is going to slide her hand behind your neck and pull you in- but instead, her fingers slide around the spine of a book on the shelf next to your head. 

She smirks and holds up _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets _. "Just here to pick up the next book.", she says as she brushes past you.__

__"Ohhhh so the big bad TA actually liked the recommendation I gave her, huh?" You gloat as you follow her to the register and take the book from her hand. You scan the price-tag and type in your employee discount for good measure. Carmilla notices, "I didn't take you for a rule breaker, poptart. I guess sometimes big surprises come in little packages." She takes the book back from you with a nod of thanks._ _

__"I mean that doesn't really count as rule breaking.. It's just 10% and the bookstore is overpriced anyway. I like to think of it as an employee and friends discount."_ _

__"And friends?" Carmilla echoes you, "We're friends now, are we sundance?" She raises and eyebrow._ _

__"Well uhhhh yeah, I mean, yeah I think so. If we aren't that means I basically just bribed my TA. And besides I'd like to. Uh be friends, not bribe you, I mean. Because bribing would actually be rule breaking. Rule breaking in a bad way. And I hope you don't think I have only been talking to you because I've been trying to bribe you or because I want to do well in Bio-Chem. I mean I do want to do well but I want to be your friend too. Errr, your friend who doesn't bribe you." Your tongue is twisting over itself and blurting out embarrassing rants again, just like that first day you met Carmilla and you're hating yourself for it. You finally finish stammering and subside to an awkward silence._ _

__Carmilla never stopped staring at you throughout that entire soliloquy and you're certain she thinks you've gone mad. Much to your surprise, there's amusement in her voice when she says, "Alright, cupcake, friends it is. Although if the price is right, I can't say I'd be apposed to bribery," she winks at you, but before you have time to process the flirty tone in her voice or the meaning behind that comment, she continues, "So, place to yourself today, huh?" and looks around the shop._ _

__"Yes, I always work alone on Wednesday because Paige takes the morning off and everyone else has class."_ _

__Carmilla nods, "Well in that case, do you mind if I stick around for awhile? That window seat looks comfy and it's quiet in here, which makes for easy reading. Unless of course you're expecting Lawrence to show up with dopey eyes and a smoothie." Carmilla rolls her eyes._ _

__You miss the reference to your conversation in lab with Danny yesterday and reply, "Oh, no I haven't seen Danny today! You're welcome to stay, I'd actually really like the company."_ _

__With that, Carmilla makes herself comfortable, like a cat in the sun, on the window seat. You go back to folding sweatshirts and Carmilla spends the rest of your shift reading aloud to you from Harry Potter book two. When she gets to the part where Harry and Ron can't get through the Platform 9 and 3/4 barrier and crash over their trollies, you throw your head back and laugh loudly. A smile touches Carmilla's lips as she watches you, and though you never notice, she lets out the first honest chuckle in years._ _

__(Carmilla shows up and reads to you again the following Wednesday, and then the next, and the one after that.)_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I think it's a good idea to write three different fic's at once. So god help me, but we'll see where this goes!
> 
> Warning: This will probably be full of angst and definitely a slow burn.


End file.
